


Next Time

by red_day_dawning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Drarry, M/M, Post-War, Slash, h/d - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_day_dawning/pseuds/red_day_dawning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harry and the Malfoy house elves had become conspirators.</i>  <br/>Harry and Draco are drawn together through their roles as Teddy’s godfather and cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for brissygirl’s birthday.  
> Beta-read by Whitestar_alpha.  
> JKR and associated companies own the HP characters and settings. No copyright infringement intended, no profit made here.

Harry and the Malfoy house elves had become conspirators. Every week when he arrived at the oaken front doors of the Manor to pick up Teddy after his visit with Draco and Narcissa, the house elves would silently allow him entrance and then, in whispered tones, tell him where he might find Masters Draco and Teddy. He came early to secretly watch the pair interact -- there was something about the way they communicated together that never failed to bring a smile to Harry’s face.

Following the whispered instructions of the house elves, Harry opened the french doors that lead onto Narcissa’s famous white rose garden, strolled around the kitchen herb garden, and went through the slatted gate, walking along a path that lead to an open field surrounded by mature oak and ash trees.

Partly shielded by the gateway Harry stood still, wistful, watching Draco and Teddy in the distance. He could hear their voices but was unable to distinguish their words. Hovering above the ground was a small broomstick. Teddy was perched on the broom, as Draco held him by the shoulders and guided him. As they came closer, Harry could make out Teddy’s wide smile and hear his laughter; the boy’s hair was a pale blond today, and his eyes were mercury silver. Draco was smiling too, his grin almost as bright as Teddy’s.

Draco was gently remonstrating with Teddy, and Harry could hear Teddy’s reply. “Aw, Draco, we’ve gone around the field ten times, can’t I have a go on my own now?”

“Just practice a few more times, Teddy,” Draco answered. ”I’d feel much better if we went around a few times while I’m still holding you.”

“Okay.”

Harry smiled to himself and drew back into the shady grove of trees, observing the remainder of the lesson.

~*~

Harry followed the pair as they returned to the house. Ahead of him he could hear Teddy’s voice piping, “And then the big lion roared and roared and all the statues came to life.... And then he ran all the way to the White Witch, and he killed her.”

Affection brightened Draco’s face, softening and warming the sharp angles. Draco smiled at his small cousin as he said, “That sounds very exciting. What was the lion’s name again?”

“Aslan! I told you that before. How come you don’t know that, Draco? Harry’s read all of The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe to me, and Prince Caspian, and I’ve seen the film twice.”

“I haven’t read many Muggle books and I’ve never seen a film at all.”

“That’s a bit sad, isn’t it, Teddy? Everybody should watch a film at least once,” Harry said, joining the pair.

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Teddy called rushing towards him.

“Maybe Draco should come over one evening, and do a Movie Night with us?” Harry said glancing at Draco and then back at Teddy. “What do you think Draco would like to see, Teddy?”

“‘The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe - yeah, Draco would love it!” Teddy said, dancing from foot to foot.

Draco smiled. “But you’ve already seen it twice. Maybe we should watch something new?”

“Nah. I want to see the lion again.”

“Well, that’s settled then,” Harry smiled. “I’ve got Teddy at Grimmauld Place tomorrow night and then Thursday night. Either of those nights work for you, Malfoy?” Harry asked with feigned nonchalance.

“Tomorrow night is fine,” Draco said, a faint wash of pink shading his high cheek-bones.

Harry shot Draco a brilliant smile. “Tomorrow night then. Say, around 6 o’clock? Dinner and popcorn, and beer for the adults,” he said, sweeping Teddy up into his arms and playfully wrestling him over his shoulder. He suddenly found it hard to meet Draco’s eyes; the thought of Draco in his home, squeezed between Teddy and himself on his soft red velvet sofa, sent a warm rush of anticipation through him.

~*~

Even as Teddy yawned, he asserted that he required no sleep. Harry and Draco chuckled as Teddy dropped his head to Andromeda’s shoulder, not stirring as she Flooed home.

After Andromeda’s departure, Harry settled back onto the sofa, this time sitting next to Draco. “So, what did you really think of your first film, Malfoy?”

“It was great. Much better than I’d imagined. And Teddy was right,” Draco laughed. “That lion is huge. And his roar-- it’s hard to believe Muggles can achieve all the things they do without any magic.”

“Yeah -- the magic of science and technology, it’s amazing.” Harry rose to gather up glasses and the large, empty bowl that had earlier been filled to the brim with popcorn. “Hey, would you like another beer?”

“No more beer.” Draco looked sideways at Harry. “I wouldn’t say no to a tea, though....” Draco said, stretching his legs and his back, his shirt riding up to reveal his flat belly.

Harry stared at Draco’s lithe body, transfixed and motionless, holding the empty glasses and bowl. He suddenly shook his head, and said, “Yeah, tea. Or a hot chocolate? I make the best hot chocolates.”

“This I’ve got to see,” Draco chuckled, rising from the sofa and following Harry into the kitchen. He watched as Harry poured milk into a saucepan on the gas stove. Harry added cocoa, a vanilla bean, dark chocolate and finally a smattering of finely grated nutmeg. They both inhaled appreciatively, savouring the aromas, as Harry poured the steaming, fragrant hot chocolate into two cups and slid one across the table to Draco.

Harry watched Draco from under his eyelashes as he sipped his drink. Draco went to pick up his own cup, fumbling as his fingers pressed against the burning hot china. Hot liquid spilled over the edge of the table and onto Draco’s lap; he shrieked and leaped up from his seat.

Harry sprang from his chair and pointed his wand in the direction of Draco’s groin. “Aguamenti!” he yelled. Cold water shot out the end of his wand and drenched Draco’s jeans. “Shit, fuck, shit -- Draco, are you okay?” he asked, rushing to Draco’s side. “Get your jeans off so I can see....”

Draco raised one pale eyebrow, “Smooth moves, Potter. Is this your idea of a seduction technique?”

Harry blushed furiously. “No, you twit. I just want to see how badly scalded you are.... Come into the living room,” he said, taking Draco by the arm and steering him towards the couch. “Now, take those jeans off,” he ordered, ignoring Draco’s still poised eyebrow.

Draco obediently unzipped. “More cold water, please,” Draco said, biting his lip as he cautiously wriggled out of his jeans and sank to the couch cushion. Once Draco had hopped out of his jeans, yanking shoes and socks off as they caught in the trouser legs, Harry knelt down before him. Glancing at Draco for permission, he slowly and carefully pulled the fabric of his pants away from his skin and down his thighs. He directed a gentle stream of water at the reddened areas of Draco’s abdomen and thighs, relieved that the hot liquid had avoided the genital area.

Despite his determination to focus on the injured areas of Draco’s body, Harry found his eyes straying to Draco’s prick, lying thick, soft, pink on a mound of pale silky hair. As though aware of Harry’s regard, Draco’s cock twitched a little and began to thicken. Harry bit his bottom lip and refocused on the cool water he was directing towards the scalded areas. He felt his face heat, his cock growing hard. Draco’s prick continued to rise and thicken, rosy pink and utterly perfect. Harry licked his lips staring at it. He felt paralysed, unable to move or think, the flow of water from his wand trickling to a halt.

“Potter? Harry?” Draco whispered as he gently stroked the side of Harry’s face.

Harry heard Draco speak, but mesmerized by his gorgeous prick he did not think to reply; instead he bent forward and reached out with his tongue, licking off a single bead of salty fluid that clung to the tip of Draco’s cock. He opened his mouth and slowly sucked the head, twirling his tongue around the sensitive corona. Draco gasped and thrust his hips upwards, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry’s head bobbed up and down faster and faster as he took Draco’s prick in and out, deeper and deeper into the suction of his mouth.

Draco moaned, and then exploded into Harry’s mouth, shuddering and thrusting as he came.

Harry sucked and licked until Draco whimpered from the stimulation on his over-sensitive cock. Sitting back on his knees and licking his lips, Harry palmed his erection through his jeans.

“Come here,” Draco said, tugging Harry up, his quick-silver eyes softening to a velvety dove-grey.

Harry sat up on the couch. He groaned when Draco began to unzip him. “Wait,” he said, stilling Draco’s hand. “So close. Just give me a second.”

Draco’s eyes met Harry’s, and he leaned forward gently capturing Harry’s lips in his own. He nibbled at Harry’s lips, and twirled his tongue against Harry’s as their mouths opened. Without touching his cock, Draco slid the zipper of Harry’s jeans down. In a graceful motion, Draco dropped to the floor on his knees and without hesitation drew Harry’s prick deep into his mouth, sucking it all the way until his nose nuzzled Harry’s dark hair. Harry cried out, and thrust once, his vision dissolving into shattering light as he came deep into Draco’s throat.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, his voice as hoarse as if he had been yelling. He pulled Draco up beside him and pulled him into his arms. “You’re amazing,” he said, nuzzling the top of Draco’s head.

They wrapped their arms around each other, slowly catching their breath until Draco suddenly sat upright pushing himself away from Harry, a scowl furrowing his brow. He paused then said, “I just realized... you forced me to watch a film with a massive Gryffindor lion, a hero who nobly lays down his life to save others and is magically re-born... Talk about shameless self-promotion, Potter.”

Harry laughed, leaning his head on Draco’s shoulders. “There was no hidden agenda; some themes are just mythic archetypes. Anyway Teddy chose the film, not me. Besides, I hope the hot chocolate made up for having to endure the Gryffindor lion,” Harry said with a smirk.

Draco huffed. “Next time we watch something that features a cunning and heroic snake.”

Harry grinned. “Next time. Yeah, that sounds good.” And he kissed Draco, his kiss an agreement, a promise for the future.

~fin~


End file.
